


The Truth Will Come Out

by gloomeddoomedbella



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorder, F/F, Kind of dark, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Spellcest, Warning: ED, Zelda being awfully romantic in the end, caos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomeddoomedbella/pseuds/gloomeddoomedbella
Summary: Originally created for the "Truth-Cake Challenge" on tumblr (By together-as-sisters). A bit late though.Sabrina bakes a truth cake. It brings out more truth that Hilda ever wanted to share...(This is my first fic and I realize that I'm really bad with summaries)WARNING: A main part of the story focuses around eating disorders, especially Bulimia. If that triggers you, please DON'T READ!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. this is my first fan fiction. I really hope you guys like it.  
> Let me warn you again though: This thematizes ED! There's also a pretty graphic depiction of bulimia in chapter 2 so be warned.   
> I don't want to trigger anyone and I just found out in the process of writing that Lucy actually dealt with the same issue.
> 
>  
> 
> Since I'm not a native speaker please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes ;)

Hilda! Grace us with your presence, would you?“ it comes shouting from the kitchen underneath Hilda’s bedroom.  
„Oh bloody hell, what could it be now?“ Hilda thought to herself standing in front of the mirror. How she’d love to give a stroppy answer back to the red haired she-devil in the always perfectly fitted costumes downstairs.  
But the thought of spending yet another night in the cold and damp cain pit just because she didn’t watch her tongue around her sister kept her mouth shut.   
With a last disapproving look in the mirror and a final tuck on her loose dress she made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

She was expecting a family meeting with Sabrina being the center of a crisis that she (as always) had not created but as so often had the misfortune and talent to get right into the middle of.   
This talent seems to have increased rapidly since she started going to the Academy a few weeks back.   
Hilda tried to shake the images in her head of Sabrina being harrowed in the same crucial ways she had been back in her days. At least she doesn’t have a sister, Hilda thought to herself still feeling a light sting in her heart just thinking back to some of her sisters cruelties against her.

When Hilda came through the door and observed the scene in front of her, she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her shoulders. There seemed to be no imminent crisis and so she took the time to observe the scenery in front of her.

Her older sister was as usual sitting at the head end of the table looking like a victorian queen ready to get her oil portrait done. Her cigarette was halfway done as she wiped some ash from her emerald green pencil skirt looking at it like the ash itself was responsible for every bad in her life. But that again was maybe just how her sister looked at everything and everyone excluding her niece. After that her glance returned to the paper laid out in front of her on the table. Hilda took note of that. Seeing her sister not hiding behind her precious newspapers was usually a good sign.

Hildas gaze drifted to Ambrose who was just lazily sitting on the kitchen counter playing with what looked like some old artifact from one of her showcases. She just hoped it wasn’t something from the Egyptian era. These things always were the most complex and malicious ones.

So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until she looked at Sabrina.   
The young witch was already dressed in her academy uniform with an apron wrapped around her waist. Hilda had to chuckle at the sight of her. With the worried look into the oven and the flour on her left cheek she very much reminded the younger aunt of herself. Except that Sabrina had to tie the apron two times around her waist since she inherited the slenderly built running in the Spellman family which had somehow skipped Hilda. She tried to wipe that thought away and instead focused on her sweet but witty little niece. 

„What’s in the oven there darling? It smells absolutely lovely!“ Hilda asked curiously but also a bit careful since she never knew what her niece might be up to these days. „Oh it’s nothing Auntie. I was just trying to bake a simple cake for the girls in the academy. We’ve been having some difficulties lately and so I thought - what’s better than resolving problems over a piece of cake and a good talk- right auntie?“ Sabrina answered looking up from the oven to her aunt. 

At the end of the table Zelda scoffed and said without looking up from her newspaper:“A good talk?! Really Sabrina? You have the gift of magic and resort to baking a cake and talking? What kind of mortal nonsense is that?“  
Sabrina knew better than answering one of her aunts rhetorical questions especially when she formulated them in such a snarky way.

The young witch settled for an apologetic half-smile directed to her more sensitive aunt. They both knew that the „talking about problems“ was definitely not Zelda’s strong suit and that she’d rather curse everyone around her before having to talk about an issue. Especially if Zelda herself could be held responsible for that issue.

Hilda poured herself a cup of english breakfast tea and walked over to the kitchen table. Just when she sat down the timer on the oven went off and Sabrina opened the oven door to take a critical look inside. She poked the cake like she’s seen her aunt do a million times. Not really knowing what she was looking for in the first place she took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter.   
„It looks absolutely marvelous darling!“ Hilda said beamingly. „What recipe did you use?“   
„Oh, you know just something out of one of your cookbooks… I can’t remember exactly which one it was.“ Sabrina smiled mischievously, „I just know it has loads of chocolate in it!“ 

After the cake cooled and Sabrina was done packing her bag for the Academy she came into the kitchen to cut the cake in half. While she stored one half in her bag she left the other on the kitchen table and invitingly looked at her aunts. „Come on, you have to try it!“ she said looking beamingly at her two guardians. „I could as well have a stick of butter for lunch.“ Zelda remarked but after looking at her nieces puppy eyes and disappointed frown she added: „Maybe later. But now off to school. It’s disrespectful to be late for magic classes.“

Sabrina frowned but swung her backpack over one shoulder and walked around the table to give her younger aunt a hug. „You’ll have a piece though, right Auntie?“ she pleaded with big eyes. Hilda hesitated just for a moment but after looking at her niece she gave in. „Of course, love! How could I not?“   
Sabrina squeaked and gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek „You’re the best aunt Hilda.“ she said while looking disparagingly at Zelda.

As she made her way out the door Ambrose came hurrying after her. „Cousin, wait! I’ll come with you. I need to discuss something with the high Priest.“ He waved goodbye to his two aunts and said a bit quieter:“And I also think it’s best to leave these two alone with the cake isn’t that right?“ he said winking at Sabrina. Her cheeks started flaming knowing that she’d been caught. He must have seen her getting the recipe for the truth cake out of the chest at the end of Hilda’s bed. At least her two aunts were still clueless she thought to herself. 

The idea came to her about a week ago when she heard them both getting in an argument over absolutely nothing. It has been like this for weeks and Sabrina knew that there was something much bigger bothering dem both. But no way in hell would they talk about their personal feelings to one another. Luckily she learned about the truth cake in the Academy and found it to be the perfect way to get her aunts to talk. Now all they would have to do is eat the cake…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both eat Sabrina's cake without knowing what's in it...  
> What harm could that possibly do right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, let me just warn you again:   
> There's going to be graphic depiction of bulimia in this one so please don't read if it triggers you! <3

As Sabrina and Ambrose walked out the door Hilda helped herself to a pice of Sabrina’s cake. „You sure you don’t want one Zelds?“ she asked her sister with a genuine smile. „Are you sure you should have one?“ Zelda asked back with an arched eyebrow eying the small bulge slightly straining against the middle of Hilda’s dress. „You remember that we have a coven meeting in three days don’t you sister? The kind where children are not welcomed.“ she smirked.  
Hilda felt a knot developing in her stomach. She knew exactly what Zelda was talking about. These so-called „meetings“ could be described with one word: an Orgy. Hilda hated these kinds of gathering and tried to avoid them for as long as possible. 

„Now that you’re excommunicated it is more important than ever that you participate in our coven’s activities or you’ll find yourself being excluded faster than you can eat this cake“ Zelda stated.  
Hilda knew that her older sister was right but the mere thought of exposing herself in front of the entire coven and rolling around in a pile of sweating aroused bodies didn’t exactly excite her. It more so horrified her. But the thought of her sister being there, touching her even with her graceful slender fingers made her stomach twist in a long known feeling that she as so often quickly tries to suppress.

Snapping out of her train of thoughts she looked down at the cake. „Can we talk about this some other time please?“ she said as she took a bite of her niece’s cake.  
For this being Sabrinas first try at baking she had to give it to her: it tasted amazing! „Zelda you have to try this. Our little girl is a natural!“  
„She’s not so little anymore you know that right?“ Zelda answered but still cut herself a thin slice of cake and put it on her plate. 

They kept on talking about the business and Sabrinas school grades and Hilda didn’t even realize how much she’s eaten until she feels Zelda's judgmental look from the side. She looked down at her plate and felt a small shock as she realized she’d eaten at least 4 pieces of cake without even realizing. Zelda rolled her eyes at her sisters wide eyed look. „Satan, Hilda how can you eat this much? Well, at least we know where it’s going.“ She teased, poking the flesh between between Hilda’s bum and her waist. Hilda flinched at the touch and pulled her cardigan closer around herself. Her thoughts started tumbling and a well known panic spread in her head. Before she knew it she was standing up and excusing herself to the bathroom.

As she closed the bathroom door behind herself she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. It’s not that bad. Everyone overindulges from time to time. She tried calming herself down but the weight in her stomach felt like stones dragging her down. She knew what was about to come. She’d done it a hundred times before and the flutter in her stomach indicated her that her body knew it as well. Her thoughts started trembling again and as if steered by an outside force she took off her cardigan and pulled the sleeves of her plaid dress up to her elbows.  
She turned on the water tap so nobody would hear her.  
Then she kneeled in front of the toilet and put the seat up trying to minimize the process of cleaning up afterwards. Putting two fingers in her mouth first carefully and soon violently she started ramming them against her palate and down her throat. 

As soon as the first wave of bitter and sour stomach acid mixed with the sweet remains of her meal came up her oesophagus and splashed into the toilet bowl she felt a relieve. The feeling was short-lived though which resulted to her repeating the process until she tasted blood in her mouth. Still retching she noticed that tears had formed in her eyes and were running mixed with snot down her face. She tried wiping them away with her still clean hand and was just about to put her stained fingers back into her mouth as she heard a knock on the door.

„For Satan’s Sake Hilda, how long can one pee? You’ve been in there for ten minutes… Could you open the door? I spilled coffee over my skirt and if that becomes a stain I’m blaming you.“

Hilda froze in her hunched position. Frantically she tried flushing down the remains of her stomach. She heard the doorknob rattle. „Hilda what are you doing in there?“  
„Noth…“ she stopped herself. No, wait. She didn’t stop herself. Something inside her seems to have locked her tongue. „I’m fi…“ Again her tongue worked against her keeping her from telling the so often used comfortable lie.  
It felt like there was something pushing inside her trying to get out and it wasn’t the cake since she was quite sure she got rid of almost all of that. After trying to fight it for a few seconds the urge became too strong and before opening her mouth it hit her.  
The cake.  
Sabrina didn’t just make any ordinary cake. It must’ve been this damn truth-cake she thought to herself. She must have taken the recipe out of my bedroom, clever little girl.  
Had she not been so unconsciously devouring the cake she would have recognized the taste and stopped herself before getting the overdose of the truth serum contained in the mandrake which was the key ingredient for this cake.  
She snapped back. The mandrakes poison took effect and made her open her mouth and almost whispering she said:“I’m getting rid of the cake.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda's long held secret is about to be discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and caring Zelda incoming everybody.   
> I don't know how she got so lovingly it just happened... ;)

„What?! Hilda, I told you a thousand times nobody understands it when you are mumbling like that! I’m coming in, this stain is drying up more every second I’m standing here.“  
Hilda saw the doorknob turn. How could she have forgotten to lock the door? Usually she was always so careful as to not raise any suspicion. Then she saw the blurry frame of her sister standing in the doorframe.

„Satan, Hilda could you turn off the wa…“ The last word got stuck in her throat at the sight of the scenery in front of her.  
What hit her first was the subtle sour scent hanging in the air. She looked around the bathroom. The water tap was running and in the corner laid her sister’s balled-up cardigan. Then her look fell on her sister and a startled gasp escaped her mouth.  
Her little sister kneeled in front of the toilet, shaking. Her arms wrapped around the toilet seat. The fingers of her right hand were covered in some gooey brown liquid and Zelda saw that her knuckles were bleeding. She ran over to her little sister her heels clicking on the bathroom tiles. She lightly put a hand on her sisters back which made the younger Spellman turn her head to face her. Zelda’s eyes widened at the sight of her sisters swollen face and puffy watery eyes.   
„Love, what in Satan’s name are you doing?“

„The cake. I… I had so much of it.“ Hilda said with a thin voice.  
„You mean the truth cake Sabrina made?“ As Hilda gave her a surprised look Zelda continued „Of course I knew it. Have you ever seen her bake before? No, me neither so I suspected that she would not just be a nice schoolmate.“ She gave a worried look to her sister. „But it wasn’t that bad so why did you have to throw up?“  
„I didn’t have to. I made myself throw it up.“ Hilda blurted out and immediately shut her mouth and looked down. This bloody cake is going to be my downfall.  
Zelda slightly stroked her back and arched her eyebrow in worry. „This isn’t you first time doing this is it, love?“ Hilda weakly shook her head.  
„But why would you do something so horrible to yourself?“ Zelda asked in disbelief.   
Hilda was tired of fighting the effect of the truth-cake. She was worn out and her whole body felt endlessly tired so he just gave in the urge to tell the truth.

„How could I not? You always tell me how ugly I am. Just today you teased me that I’ve gained weight again. And I really tried loosing it, believe me. It’s just that nothing seems to work and so I figured if I just get rid of it… I mean, look at me. You said it yourself. Who could love me? I’m fat, my body jiggles when I walk fast, there’s stretch marks all over my body and my breasts are definitely not what they used to be. And this damn double chin just doesn’t go away! Every time I see a picture of myself I feel like crying. Of course you wouldn’t know about all that. You always look immaculate in you perfectly fitted costumes and your endlessly long legs. All the men looking at you and turning their heads when you walk by and you don’t even appreciate it. Meanwhile I’m waddling behind you like your stupid sidekick looking like this. I mean, you’re right, who could love this?“ She paused her ramble to take a hand down to her belly and grabbed a handful of the soft flesh. She started crying again before continuing with her train of though.

„It is not just my body that drove me to this though. Sabrina has been growing up so fast recently and the bond we always shared seems to get thinner by the minute. I’m just so afraid of loosing her and there’s nothing I can do about that. If I try holding onto her too close I’m afraid of driving her further away. I just feel so helpless. Somehow I think, filling my body with food replaces the void I’m feeling seeing our little girl getting more independent. The purging that follows… I don’t know how to explain it. It makes me feel in control. There has been so much going on recently which I can’t control and this is all I have left. The control of my own body.“ She exhaled exhausted and sunk down to the bathroom floor.

Zelda did not know what to say. In no world would she have guessed that her always cheerful and positive sister could have such dark thoughts about herself. She knew though that she was partly to blame for she always tended to use her sister as a punching bag whenever she felt upset or frustrated. But how could someone who gave so much love to everyone else love herself so little?  
Zelda tried to focus again. She could think about her part in her sisters misery later. The priority right now was to take care of the little pile curled up in front of her.

„Let’s get you cleaned up, Love.“ She said picking her sister up from the floor and sitting her down at the edge of the bath tub. She wetted a wash cloth from Hilda’s side of the sink and gently started cleaning her little sisters face. While doing so she took a closer look at her sister’s puffy face.   
She’s so exceptionally pretty, how can she not see that? Zelda wondered. She forced herself to not get lost in those blue eyes that when she turned her head a certain way looked like the stormy green sea. As she caressed her sister’s cheek she felt the soft skin under her palm shivering.   
After gently drying her face, Zelda started brushing her younger sister’s teeth. She payed special attention to the inside of her teeth since she knew what they have had to endure. While cleaning her sister’s teeth she caught herself eying the younger witches full bottom lip and even though it was severely chapped from the fluid loss Zelda felt a knot forming in her stomach from the urge to just press her mouth onto these beautiful plush lips. 

When she was done cleaning her sister she looked her deep in the eye and tucked a strand of blond-curled hair behind her sister’s ear. And it might have been the effect of the truth serum still in her system or something deep inside her. Maybe a mixture of both. For the older witch it made no difference. She didn’t care. She just followed her age old urge and cupped her sisters face in her hands and bent down while gently lifting her sisters chin up. She allowed herself to look deeply into her sisters eyes as she moved her face closer and pressed her mouth on her sisters unbelievable soft lips. She could still taste the iron left on the chapped up spots on her sister’s lower lip but she could not care less.  
Zelda felt Hilda’s body stiffen and for a second she got scared that she made the wrong decision and braced herself to be pushed away. But then Hilda’s body relaxed as she leaned into the kiss and grabbed a handful of Zelda’s fiery red hair. 

They stood like that for what felt like seconds but could have gone on for an eternity before Zelda gently pulled away with a soft smile playing around her lips.  
„I love you, Hilda. It has and always will be you. Let’s get you changed and into bed my love.“ She helped her still weakened sister up from the edge of the bathtub and they both walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom.   
Zelda laid one of Hilda’s nightgowns out for her and started unbuttoning the flowery dress. „Stop.“ Hilda took her sister’s hand that was about halfway down just below the strap of her bra. „Please turn around.“ Zelda didn’t ask and decided to not push her sister in such a fragile state so she just wordlessly turned around while Hilda got out of her dress, unclasped her bra and slipped into her nightgown.

Hilda pushed her blanket back and crawled into bed. Her body felt like it just endured a marathon and her mind was still spinning. „Zelda, if this is another one of your cruelties and you’re just playing your tricks on me please spare me. I’ll never ask for more just please not today.“ she said defeated. 

Zelda flinched at her sisters plea. Her first impulse was to get mad at her sister for just thinking something like that but then she contained herself thinking that her sister might have enough reason to belief that she would do something like this.  
„Hilda, I know that in the past I have been very cruel to you. And if apologizing could fix the damage I’ve created believe me I’d apologize a thousand times. I can’t even put in words how sorry I am that I contributed to your horrible self-image and low self-esteem. I should have known better, sister. I have so much to tell you and there still is a lot we have to talk about bur for now just let me tell you one thing: You are beautiful. You deserve all the love the word has to give. Yes, you might not be thin as a stick but you are so soft and lovingly. And all those men you see staring at me? They turn away from me as soon as they see you. You are just filled with so much insecurity that you don’t see it. But you are worth being loved! Satan, you are the most gorgeous person I know. So keep that in mind while falling asleep.“ Zelda let out a deep breath as she kissed her sister’s head and laid down beside her putting the blanket over both of them.

As Zelda gently put her arm around her sister and placed her hand over her sister’s soft middle, Hilda’s body stiffened. „You are beautiful. Witch every inch of your body“ Zelda whispered in her ear. Hilda began to relax and curl into her sisters body. After a while her breath evened out and she started to snore lightly. When Zelda realized her younger sister was deep asleep she allowed herself to relax and slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you liked my first story so far! :) I'm also always open to suggestions and ways to improve..

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it. I'm totally opened for suggestions and hope I didn't scare everyone off already ;)


End file.
